


The Legend of Zelda: Link's Reward

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: 18+ Only Stories [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Group Sex, Large Breasts, Magic, Multi, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Zelda offers Link the single greatest reward in Hyrule's history.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: 18+ Only Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Legend of Zelda: Link's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.patreon.com/themidnighttalebearer
> 
> My Investor and Ally level patrons can get the Patron Edition of this story, Chapter one is expanded to include a threesome with the Great Fairy of Magic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zelda invites Link into her chambers for some wild, perverted, fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be completing an alternate version of this chapter at Talebearer HQ where the Great Fairy joins the fun.

The following story contains group sex, oral, anal, masturbation, and the usual amount of Talebearer-style nastiness. Enjoy.  
  
The sun poured down in golden beams, like blessings from the goddesses, upon a land reclaimed from the grasp of evil. Beneath that light, and the crisp, sapphire skies, stood Hyrule castle, regally towering over the town that surrounded it. In that famed castle's lush, verdant, courtyard stood the wise and noble Princess Zelda, resplendent in her beauty. She was tall, golden-haired, and sported keen eyes as blue as the sky itself. She wore a crown of gold with a red jewel in its center and a silken dress of plum, white, and gold, that hugged her shapely body. A jeweled necklace hung over her ample bosom, and long, white, gloves covered her hands. But the loveliest thing of all was her smile, for it was quiet and graceful and full of kindness.  
  
Before her was a golden-haired hero clad in a cap and tunic of forest green. He was tall and muscular and wore leggings of white. A sword and shield were strapped across his back. Though he stared at his princess intently, his face was full of courage, and his eyes positively shone with a warrior's spirit. This was Link, the Hero of Time to whom the people of every realm owed thanks for their lives and the destruction of the evil king Ganondorf.  
  
"You are a great and noble hero, Link," the princess said in a voice like soft music. "All the races of Hyrule owe you their lives. I must thank you for all you have done for us. You have given so much," she continued, calling an intricate, blue ocarina into existence by her magic, "and now you must permit me to give some of it back."  
  
"That isn't necessary, Your Majesty," Link replied a bit shyly. He had faced dinosaurs that made him less nervous than the princess before him.  
  
"I assure you it is," she replied sweetly, putting a finger to his lips to silence him. "And you must call me Zelda. We're friends, after all."  
  
Link swallowed hard and nodded. She was technically correct. The pair had met as children in this very courtyard seven years ago. She had been only the second girl he'd ever met who wasn't a Kokiri. She'd also been prettier by far than anyone he'd ever known. She'd trusted him with a mission, and deep in the throes of a crush, he'd charged bravely ahead with little regard for the danger. But by the time he was finished, his princess had vanished. And then he'd lost seven years of his life.  
  
"In my hand," she spoke quietly, "I hold the Ocarina of Time. And now, Link, I want to give you a choice. I can return you to your childhood at once, so that you may have all the time, friendship, and wonder that you have lost, or..."  
  
Suddenly and swiftly, she closed the distance between them, cradling Link's head in her right hand. Quick as thinking, she kissed him with more passion than became a princess, hungrily drawing his tongue into her mouth. Link's eyes grew wide in utter astonishment. What he didn't know then was that seven years ago, young Zelda had a crush of her own. When danger had befallen the castle in those dark days, Impa, her attendant, had to drag her away bodily that she might not be hurt waiting for the forest boy from her dreams.  
  
"Or," she repeated, reluctantly breaking the kiss, "you may follow me and be my guest for the week first. If you will say yes, I swear I will give you the single greatest reward in Hyrule's history."  
  
"Y..you already have," Link sputtered, desperately trying to keep his emotions under control. Nearly all of Hyrule's knights would have happily slit his throat to experience what he just had.  
  
"Sweet as well as strong," she praised him, "but that was nothing at all. Stay will me, Link, and I will show you something truly special. Will you?" she asked. Her tone was eager and pleading.  
  
"Yes, Zelda," Link replied simply, in a tone that was just as eager.  
  
"My princess, you don't have time for trysts right now!" a harsh, female, voice suddenly admonished.  
  
With a flash of light, Impa appeared, tall and fierce in the dress of the Sheikah. Zelda rounded on her at once, her face contorted with anger and determination. Impa had raised, taught, and protected her for many years. None of that entered the princess' mind. Link had agreed to stay with her. That was all that mattered to her at that moment. That, and getting him in her private chambers. Hyrule had gotten along without her for seven years, she reasoned. Another week wasn't much of a stretch.  
  
"I have all the time I need," Zelda answered hotly. "At some point, I plan to send my friend here seven years into the past. Can I not also send myself back seven days should something catastrophic happen because I won't deny myself as I have these seven years? I have fought and bled and nearly died for this kingdom up to now, and in a week, I shall fight, and bleed, and nearly die for it once more if need be. But right now, the only thing I give a damn about is making Link the happiest Hylian that ever lived!"  
  
Nervous love had been consuming Link up to that point, but that fiery speech woke his cock up at once. The usually reserved princess was beginning to resemble a wildcat, and her bow had magically replaced the ocarina. Link had fought for thousands of people in his short life, but few people had ever taken up arms for him, and fewer still because they wanted to fuck him. It was clear to everyone that was what Zelda wanted to do, and Link found he was suddenly very horny indeed.  
  
"So be it," Impa growled, vanishing the moment she saw the bow.  
  
Impa knew precisely how well Zelda could fight. If she stayed, Zelda would get the living shit beaten out of her, and she, Impa, would be executed by the king. Zelda was good, but not good enough to overcome her trainer. The bow vanished, and Zelda seized Link by the hand, her royal manners having nearly vanished.  
  
"Let's get out of here before anything else happens," she said with unmistakable lust. And the pair slipped in the castle by a back way to avoid any further interruption.  
  
Zelda's chambers turned out to be large, elegant, and practical, with maps of the kingdom across the walls, and dry histories upon the shelves. The bed in the center was luxurious, covered in plum and creme linen. As the pair of them entered, Zelda sat on it at once.  
  
"I don't mean to seem forward," Zelda opened, struggling not to sound like a horny slut just yet, "but as you heard, no one's touched me but me, and that has to change. I can't easily remove this dress on my own, so I ask you to get it off me as quickly as possible. I can assure you I don't care how you do it because..."  
  
Link quickly shed his shield and drew his sword. With a light step, he was behind the princess in seconds. A moment later, a skillful strike had cut Zelda's stays. A few more careful cuts, and the dress fell away entirely. The princess let out a low moan as the cold air danced upon her skin. Her pussy had started to leak from the first cut, and Link now saw the neatly trimmed triangle of golden hair between her legs. It shined with Zelda's juices and twitched with need. In mere moments, Link had slipped out of his garments and laid the princess on her back.  
  
"Thank the goddesses!" she moaned loudly as Link fell on her tits. He rolled one in his fingers and greedily nursed on the other. "Oh yes! Oh yes! O, sweetheart, yes! Yes suck those nice, big, nipples. Suck my fucking tits!"  
  
As the princess Zelda possessed double D cup tits, this proved to be rather a tall order, but if Link was anything, he was determined. He slobbered all over each of Zelda's jugs, licking and sucking every inch of tit meat.  
  
"Oh fuck! Spit on my tits! Yeah, just like that! Now slurp it up! Shove that fucking tit flesh down your throat. Gods! Squeeze that tit. Oh, shit!. Twist the nipple! Maul it while I fingerfuck my fucking princess cunt! Oh, gods, yes, Zelda, you nasty, little bitch! Ream your pussy like a back alley slut! Oh...hey! Where the fuck do you think you're...oh..oh..GODS! WHO THE FUCK TAUGHT YOU TO DO THAT? NOBODY'S EVER...FUCK..OH..FUCK..EAT IT. I HEARD STORIES, BUT...EAT MY NASTY CUNT!! SHOVE YOUR TONGUE UP MY SLIT, YOU BASTARD. EAT THIS WHORE TIL SHE FUCKING SCREAMS! OH FUCK ME! THE WINDOWS ARE OPEN AREN'T THEY? EVERY FUCKING PERSON IN THE CASTLE...I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! YOU CAN ALL HEAR ME BEG LIKE A WHORE! JACK OFF AND SAVE ME THE CUM! I'LL GOBBLE UP EVERY FUCKING DROP! BUT IF ANYONE COMES THROUGH THAT FUCKING DOOR TO TRY TO STOP THIS WONDERFUL MAN FROM DEVOURING MY HOLE, I'LL KILL THEM WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS! OH FUUUUCCCKKK!!!"  
  
Plenty of people throughout the castle heard Zelda's screams as her orgasm tore across her body like wildfire. By order of the king, no one did approach the door. Impa had told him about Link, and his knights had no chance against the man who'd defeated the great King of Evil. For his part, Link kept up the attack through two more orgasms, until the princess' voice went hoarse. At last, she fairly collapsed on her bed with a satisfied smile and a contented sigh.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm supposed to be rewarding you," she moaned after two minutes' rest. And she smothered him with a flurry of kisses.  
  
She touched her lips to each of his nipples, and the magic in them increased the pleasure Link felt threefold. He groaned loudly as she cradled his nutsack. It felt warm for a moment, and then she released him.  
  
"I've just given you the gift of multiple orgasms," she said with a smile. Next moment, everyone in the castle heard Link's voice.  
  
Zelda took the tip of his cock in her mouth and began licking with wild abandon. With her charms in place, the pleasure Link felt was extraordinary, and soon, to her utter joy, the princess was tasting precum.  
  
"Do you like how that feels?" Zelda asked him telepathically. "Or would you rather I did THIS," she said, bobbing her head up and down. Each time her head came down, a bit more of Link's ten inches found a home in her soft, warm mouth. "Or maybe...maybe I ought to let you do it. I'd like that. Grab my dainty little head and jam that cock down my throat. Go oomph."  
  
Zelda's thoughts were cut off when Link did as instructed and rammed his tool home. He didn't think anything in the world could feel as good as the tongue that now encircled his manhood. Consumed with lust, he began skullfucking Zelda forcefully. Soon, spit was bubbling from her mouth. Whenever he pulled out, thick ropes of saliva connected the pair, and the princess swore and panted for air. But she would not allow Link to take it easy on her. Whenever he tried, she demanded he "ream my fucking throat like the whore I am!" Suddenly, Link went in balls deep and held Zelda's head in place.  
  
"SWALLOW IT, YOU DIRTY WHORE!" he growled amid the groans of men and women who were clearly masturbating in the hall. Link grunted as the first ropes of sperm exploded from his cock directly down Zelda's windpipe. She coughed and sputtered as some of the cum found a home on her belly and some spurted around Link's cock, spangling her chin and tits.  
  
"Hell yeah! Gag the bitch!" shouted a woman in the hall. Zelda recognized it as one of her chambermaids.  
  
And gag the bitch Link did. As Zelda had promised, the cum simply didn't stop with the first orgasm. Four more loads went down Zelda's throat, and soon, cum began dripping from her nose. Then Link yanked his spit and cum covered cock from Zelda's mouth so that he could blast the remnant all over her face.  
  
"YOU LIKE THAT FACIAL, BITCH? TELL ALL YOUR SUBJECTS TOUCHING THEMSELVES OUTSIDE! TELL THEM WHAT THEIR SLUT PRINCESS WANTS!"  
  
"SIX LOADS OF CUM UP MY FUCKING TWAT!"  
  
"Fuck me!" some guy yelled as she got on all fours.  
  
"Yes, sir!" a woman answered him. Seconds later, the sounds of thrusting were audible. At least they were until Zelda gave her subjects a new command.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I WANT THEM ALL TO SE WHAT A NASTY WHORE THEIR PRINCESS IS. OH GODS! COME IN. WATCH ME TAKE THIS CUM SPEWING COCK UP MY FUCKING VIRGIN HOLE!"  
  
"If she's a virgin, I'm king of the Gerudos!" some guy quipped to general bawdy laughter.  
  
"I AM, AND I'LL ARRANGE THAT FOR YOU. NO. I'M NOT KIIDDING. NOW FUCK ME RAGGED, LINK!"  
  
And so the Hero of Time, in mid orgasm, rammed his way past Zelda's hymen, and into her womb. She screamed out a string of obscenities as he pounded her, while several people cheered, copped feels, and smacked her ass. When Link had cum in her cunt six times, he sprayed her ass with cum and collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Taking complete advantage, men came all over whatever clear bit of flesh they could find while women rubbed their cunts on her hands, feet, and thighs. Nothing like this had occurred in Hyrule's history.  
  
Once the people were sated, they suddenly remembered that Zelda was the king's daughter. Many of them were knights, but that fact wouldn't save them if the king decided on paying Gorons to exact his revenge. They fled with remarkable speed, leaving Link and Zelda in a puddle of fluids.  
  
"This is the best day of my life," Link groaned wearily.  
  
"And it's only the first one," Zelda replied. "What I have planned for you tomorrow will be even better. Do you remember the girls at the Gerudo Fortress?"  
  
Link's eyes popped open at once.


End file.
